


then you walked in and my heart went boom

by destiny919



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison walked into their room and immediately collapsed onto her bed, face in her hands. Lydia looked up from her computer, eyebrows drawing together. “Ally?” she said slowly. “You alright?”</p><p>She made a whimpering sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	then you walked in and my heart went boom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://destiny919.tumblr.com/post/132052498610/zombikki-sacred-cows-omg-i-just-went-to-get
> 
> you can see the beginnings of the fic in my tags lmao. i finally wrote it specifically in protest of the 5B premiere.

Allison walked into their room and immediately collapsed onto her bed, face in her hands. Lydia looked up from her computer, eyebrows drawing together. “Ally?” she said slowly. “You alright?”

She made a whimpering sound.

“Okay.” Lydia turned back to her paper. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Allison peeked out between her fingers. “So you know how I’m lactose intolerant?”

“...Yes?”

“And I always ask for almond milk at the coffee shop and they never have it, so I just go for the lactose free?”

“... _Yes_?”

“Well, um. They had it today.”

“I… what time’s the parade?” Lydia said, skeptical and a little frustrated.

“Okay, okay. So you know how I always get that one really cute barista?”

The other girl started grinning. “ _Yup_.”

“So, um. So I asked for almond milk like always, y’know, totally expecting to only get the lactose-free, but the guy - he, he smiled at me? Like, _really_ smiled at me, like the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen?”

“Your face right now might give him a run for his money, but okay.”

“And, um. And he had almond milk. That he’d gotten. Just for me.” Allison covered her face again and squealed.

“Oh my god. Oh my god that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard. Post it on Tumblr.”

“Anyway, he. So I asked when his shift ended and it was in like ten minutes so I waited and drank all my coffee _with almond milk_ and then we talked for like an hour and it was so amazing and I gave him my phone number and we’re meeting up again tomorrow?” She swapped out her hands for a pillow and made a valiant show of smothering herself with it. “He’s so _cute_. His name’s Scott.”

“Ally, this is amazing! Huh,” Lydia paused, “Stiles’ best friend is named Scott. I think he works at the coffee shop.”

Allison uncovered her face and sat up, looking a little leery. “Your new boyfriend the serial killer, Stiles?”

Lydia puffed up mutinously. “He’s not a serial killer, he’s a _criminal psychology major_ !” She sighed. “Anyway, he and this Scott have been best friends since they were babies, I don’t think they necessarily have that many… _proclivities_ in common.”

“You mean like talking loudly about blood splatter patterns in the middle of the library?”

“Probably not.”

“Scott seems really shy and sweet,” Allison offered happily. “He’s just - he’s so _cute_ . He got me _almond milk_.”

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him. I’ll check with Stiles if it’s the same Scott, see if I can get any dirt.”

“Oh my _god_.”

.

.

“So you know that girl who always comes in during my shift?” Scott blurted out.

“How could I forget,” Stiles drawled. “You only mention her coming in every single fucking day.”

“Well, I got her almond milk today.”

Stiles groaned. “Scott, I told you, that’s totally creepy stalker behavior. I’d know.”

“You’re not a creepy stalker, you’re a criminal psychology major.”

“Did I say otherwise? No. Anyway, how’d it go?”

“Well, um.” A grin split Scott’s cheeks into those adorable dimples. “She was totally thrilled. And waited for my shift to end and we hung out for like an hour and she gave me her phone number and we’re meeting up again tomorrow.”

“That’s my boy!” Stiles gave him a high five. “What’s her name again?”

“Allison,” Scott said dreamily.

“Huh,” the criminal psychology major said. “Lydia’s roommate is named Allison.”

“Your new girlfriend the redhead, Lydia?”

“She’s not a redhead, she’s _strawberry blonde_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think "He's not a serial killer, he's a _criminal psychology major!"_ is one of my favorite lines i've ever written


End file.
